piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
1995 Mario Andretti 400
The 1995 Mario Andretti 400, re-named from The King 400 in that year, is known for The King puncturing a tire and causing the big one which involves him, Murray Clutchburn, James Cleanair, Andrew Axler, Mark Landis, Misti Motorkrass, Dirkson D'agostino, Billy Oilchanger, Rusty Cornfuel, Ryan Shields and Winford Rutherford. Rusty Cornfuel requires getting replaced by Clarkson for the 1995 Gasprin 400 due to Winford crashing into his fuel tank and causing Rusty to catch fire. Johnny Blamer punctured his two front tires on debris belonging to Dirkson on lap 198. Causing him to say FIVE YEES (including Italian)! This caused part-timer Ponchy Wipeout to unexpectedly win! Billy Ford placed second and Eugene Carbureski took third. Chick Hicks was of course 4th and Brush Curber is 5th. The race was extended to 201 laps due to a green/white/checker finish. All of the part-timers except Kevin Shiftright, Lee Revkins and Darren Leadfoot attended. The 1995 Mario Andretti 400 is currently the most historic Chicagoland race of the 1990's. Transcript Crash Pinkie: The King in the lead with Axler behind him! Chick Hicks is 3rd. OH NO! STRIP WEATHERS THE KING PUNCTURES HIS TIRE AND GOES INTO THE OUTSIDE WALL! Spike: NO! NO! NO! Pinkie: Ryan Shields takes out James Cleanair! Dirkson D'agostino, Mark Landis and Andrew Axler all involved! RUSTY CORNFUEL'S FUEL TANK JUST GOT HIT BY WINFORD RUTHERFORD! RUSTY CORNFUEL CATCHES FIRE! John: I'M COMING FOR YOU BURNING RACER! YOU WON'T BE BURNING FOR MUCH LONGER! (Rusty Gets extinguished) James: Rusty are you ok? Rusty: I just got on fire do you really THINK I am ok! James: I get it I know that feeling. Remember when I caught fire on the 1985 Gasprin 400 after my flips? Rusty: Oh yeah you did! Well either way I'm not gonna be around for the next race which is the Gasprin 400. Andrew: Yeah well I guess Clarkson will be there next race. Rusty: Yup. Until my burns recover. Winford: I'M SO SORRY FOR CAUSING YOU TO CATCH ON FIRE RUSTY! (cries) The King: It's ok Winford. It was not your fault. Winford (stops crying): Thank you King! Luke (cries): I CAN'T BELIEVE THE KING PUNCTURED TIRE AND CRASHED WITH THREE LAPS TO GO! The King: It's ok Luke. Luke: Thanks, Strip. Roger (sniffs): I'm worried. The King: It's okay, chief. Roger: Thanks. Spike: JOHNNY BLAMER OUT ONCE AGAIN! HIS TWO FRONT TIRES ARE PUNCTURED! ONE OF HIS MILLION DID NOT FINISH RACES AT CHICAGO! Johnny: OW OW! (Yee)! (Spanish Yee)! (English Yee)! (French Yee)! (Finnish Yee)! Pinkie: WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED! JOHNNY SAID FIVE MULTILANGUAGE YEE'S! Spike: LOOKS LIKE JOHNNY BLAMER PUNCTURED HIS TWO FRONT TIRES! No wonder he is hurt and complaining! Pinkie: THAT IS THE MOST YEE'S WE EVER SAW IN A SENTENCE! THE MOST POPEYE TOOTS WERE 16 IN ERNIE GEARSON'S STEAKGATE RANT AND MOST DOLPHIN CENSORS WERE SEVEN IN HEARTLAND 1983 WHEN JOHNATHAN MELTER PUNCTURED A TIRE! Ponchy Wins! Spike: IT'S CLOSE! IT'S CLOSE! THEY TOUCH! AND PONCHY WIPEOUT WINS HIS FIRST RACE! IT'S THE PART-TIMER FOR THE WIN! Pinkie: HE'S GONNA TURN ROOKIE! R O O K I E! (Ponchy Radio) Ponchy: YES! YES YES YES! I WON! I (Popeye Toot) WON! (Seal Bark) YEAH! BEST (Air Horn) WIN EVER! Benjamin Taylor Sr: GOOD JOB, STEVEN! GOOD JOB! Ponchy: HECK YES! Racers react to Rusty's crash and Ponchy Wipeout winning! Lapis: The racers who react are Billy, Eugene, Roger, Luke, John Swift taking over The King, Klint, Crusty, Dave, Winford, Haul and Floyd. Beginning with Billy in my order. Billy: Woah. Eugene: CRAZY! Roger: INCREDIBLE WIN, but tragic crash. Luke: I'm speechless. John Swift: Geez. Harsh for my team's main racer. Klint: Man, this is crazy. Crusty: I have never seen anything like that in my LIFE! Davey: Man, that was harsh! Winford: Boy is this crazy. Also I'm sorry Rusty for exploding your fuel tank! Haul: Man, I never see stuff like this! I sure hope Rusty is ok! That was a bad accident! Good surprise win for Ponchy! Floyd: I have to agree with Luke. Lapis: There you have it! Back to you Spike. Results 1. Ponchy Wipeout - 201 laps 2. Billy Ford - 201 laps 3. Eugene Carbureski - 201 laps 4. Chick Hicks - 201 laps 5. Brush Curber - 201 laps to be continuedCategory:Historic Races